


Spiked Eggnog

by deanobeano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU sorta, Bathrooms, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dean & Sam are cute little shits, Dry Humping, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Spiked eggnog, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, tipsy Sam & Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanobeano/pseuds/deanobeano
Summary: Sam and Dean throw a Christmas party at the bunker. A little too much of Sam's infamous spiked eggnog effects dean a little different than usual.





	

It was Christmas night, the walls decorated in small red and green banners and the staircase lined with garland. Soft winter music played in the background of the few conversing hunters as Sam grabbed two plastic cups, filling them with eggnog. He glanced over his shoulder making sure Dean wasn't in sight. With a slight smirk, Sam decided to add a little extra rum in Dean’s cup. 

Dean had already consumed a small amount of alcohol, obviously, but it'd been quite sometime since Dean had a nice time with a couple of friends and Sam felt obligated to give him a little push. Sam walked from the kitchen into the main area where the "party" was being held, Dean was standing, head thrown back as he was laughing at a comment made by charlie. His dimples prominent on his cheeks and the crinkles by his eyes was something Sam was most definitely familiar with but couldn't get enough of. Dean straightened upright as Sam grew closer. His back to Sam, Sam stood behind his right shoulder yet somewhat next him and handed him his eggnog. Dean looked up at Sam and wrapped his arm around Sam's waist - even after all these years - a slight blush crept up his neck and to the tips of his ears due to the sudden expression of affection Dean had shown.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Dean gripped the cup with his left hand and brought the green glass to his lips and took a small sip. Sam had a hint of mischievousness in his eyes as Dean gulped down the drink and tried his hardest not to laugh as Dean almost sputtered his drink all over charlie. The sound of laughter was leaving his mouth before he could stop himself and charlie herself was chuckling along with Sam as well. Sam decided to be brave at peak a look at Dean but instantly regretted it when he saw a dribble of the off-white substance drip from the corner of Dean’s pink lips and down the side of his jaw. Sam licked his lips and met eyes with him for a split second before watching Dean trail his thumb up the side of his jaw back to the corners of his lips and suck the eggnog off of his thumb. Their concentration was broken by the sound of Charlie’s voice as she started walking towards Mary.

“Ok lovebirds, at least try to keep it in your pants until everyone leaves.” She looked up at them through her short red bangs, smiling and turning towards Mary to indulge in a conversation. Dean chuckled and looked towards her, “I can’t make any promises!” He turned back around to Sam who had a little smile on his face as he looked down, his long hair falling to frame his forehead and jaw. Dean raised his glass with a slight tilt towards Sam and clinked their glasses together.

“Merry Christmas, Sammy.”

 

-

 

The night carried on smoothly, Dean had two and a half glasses of the spiked eggnog spiraling through his system and almost starting his third. Sam stood by Dean most of the time, talking to Kevin and Castiel and listened to the confusion Castiel expressed towards the green and red decorations spread around the house. Sam was continually amused by Deans drunken antics and Kevin’s whole-hearted attempts to explain to Castiel the joyful season of Christmas. He would often listen to when his mother would tell Christmas stories that involved their dad taking her on romantic dates to the nearest skating rink or the drive in movies, that were slowly going out of style, that were their favorite way to enjoy a cold winter’s night. Sam’s focus was soon redirected to a loud laugh a couple seats down from him - Dean was sitting lopsided in one of the library chairs, his ugly yellow, green grinch sweater rising up to show his freckled hipbone, he had his drink in one hand and the other extended as he demonstrated some wild hand gestures to help his story along. His hair was mused, strands sticking upwards as if his fingers had been constantly pulling on it. His thighs pressed against the wood of his chair, looking deliciously muscled and thick against the washed out denim. Sam shifted uncomfortably in his place, a lazy attempt to try and adjust himself in his jeans. It was going to be a long night.

-

“G’night mom, sleep tight.” Dean was leaning against Sam as he lead them down the hallway into the bathroom. Mary murmured off a tired goodnight and sleepily walked back to her room. 

Walking inside the bathroom, Sam set Dean against the edge of the sink and flipped the light switch on. As Sam turned back around, he was met with Deans face close to his - close enough that the tips of their noses brushed against each other. Dean sat straighter on the sink and put his hands the small of Sam’s back, pulling him closer. He nuzzled against Sam’s neck and took a deep inhale, as if he’d been suffering from lack of air.

“Ya smell s’good Sammy. Always. Always smell s’nice for me hm, little brother?” By now, Dean had a hand up and under Sam’s red sweater, feeling the warmth of sam’s skin, drowning himself in it. Sam had his right hand pressed against the mirror whilst the other was carded through Dean’s hair, softly pulling. Dean ran his lips across the shell of sam’s ear and bit down once he reached the soft cartilage. 

A small moan escaped from Sam’s lips and he fit his hands around Dean’s hip pulling him forward. Deans thighs were now tightly wrapped around Sam’s hips, their denim covered cocks just barely grazing each other, but enough to have Dean’s breath caught in his throat. Sam raised his hand from deans hip and placed it on his stubbled jaw, stroking his thumb across his cheekbone and letting it slide across his bottom lip. Their eyes met in a quick moment before Sam pulled Dean against him, their lips meeting in a soft embrace. Sam slowly took time kissing Dean, his lips soft and plump and perfect against his. Dean’s tongue dragged across Sam’s lip before Dean slowly pulled away from Sam, grabbing his bottom lip between his teeth. Dean slid his hands down to Sam’s ass and roughly slotted their hips together, their cocks warmly pressed up against each other through the demin. 

Dean’s head fell back against the mirror as Sam increased the pressure by rocking his hips forward to meet Dean’s. He felt his jeans become tighter against him as his cock was snug against Dean, the warmth between his legs driving him crazy.

“O-oh fuck Sammy. God your cock feels s’good against me. C’mon baby boy, y’gonna fuck me, hm?” Dean was thrusting upwards to meet Sam’s hips, his lips were by Dean’s ear, whimpering curse words and Dean’s name like a mantra. Their covered cocks roughly grinded against each other, the pressure slowly building in Dean’s stomach as Sam held him tighter, grinded against him harder.

“C’mon Dean. Ya gonna come in your pants like teenage boy? Like when I rub up against like this? Our cocks grinding together? God just look at your cocksucking lips, they’d look so pretty wrapped around me, don’t you think? Come on Dean, come for me, come for your little brother.” 

By this time, Dean was a whimpering mess. His lips spit slicked from licking them, sweat forming at the time of his brows, mouth open but no sound escaped. Sam let out a deep moan as Dean started to buck up against him hard.

“S-sammy holy sh- I’m gonna come, please Sammy.” Sam leaned down to roughly kiss him as their hips met and rubbed against each other. The weight of their balls drawing tight as Dean came, whimpering Sam’s name over and over and was followed by Sam who was tightly gripping onto Deans thighs and quietly moaning into his mouth. 

After taking a minute to catch their breath, Sam gave Dean a kiss and pulled away.

“Merry Christmas, De.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) feedback always helps.


End file.
